The hidden past
by Soranokeseki
Summary: Three siblings of the Echizen family have led three separate lives due to an accident that happen when they are young. This led Ryoma to focus on tennis and his older sister Ryouku to handle the company. What happen to oldest brother? What happen when Ryouku join Ryoma in Seigaku?


"Ryouku are you sure that you are going to japan without finishing to your treatment?" The doctor asked me.

"Yes, I am sure. Even with further treatment this won't help me much right? It only making sure that I won't injure my hand further." I said.

"Yeah even with treatment with now I can only help you with getting a minimum strength back towards your left hand. That time you hand not only badly shattered but also your nerves was damaged too." Doctor said while scribbling something to my medical files.

"I know but I really wanted to go to Japan. You know doctor the three of us have lead three separate life due to that accident I don't want to miss the only chance to join my brother there since I have already lost one brother." I said.

"Alright, I allow you to go but do avoid overtaxing your hand and don't injure your hand again if you don't treatment will not help you much."

"I understand. Thank you doctor. " I said with a smile and walk out of the clinic with my tennis bag.

"Echizen Ryouku, daughter of the famous tennis player Samurai Nanjiro. If she doesn't have that injury that will interfere her in a tennis match she may be a famous tennis player like her father rather than…" The doctor sighed.

"Ojosan?"

I turned and look at my secretary, Shizu, she is not only my secretary but also helped me with my problem that I faced. Even though she is hire by my father to support me but I felt that she is like a big sister rather than a worker. Even though I am the daughter of the famous samurai Nanjiro but I cannot really play tennis after what happen to that accident that unable me to put strength on my left hand. Thus I focus on making handle the company while my younger brother Ryoma went towards the route of tennis.

"Shizu." I smile at her.

"Ojosan. Did your doctor give you the permission?" She asked while taking my tennis bag.

"Oh Shizu, I can hold my own tennis bag you know?" I said.

"Ojosan. It is my duty and honour to serve you." She said. "Oiosan did your doctor give you the permission?" She continued.

"Yeah he have given to me. Book a flight to Japan immediately. " I said.

"I understand. Don't worry Ojosan, we can leave immediately. I already told the private pilot that we are leaving tonight and prepare the things that Ojosan need in Japan." She explained with a smile.

"Always so great. I am counting on you in japan too shizu."

"Yes ojosan." She bowed.

"Japan huh? I didn't been there before. I wonder how is it like? Ryoma how are you in your first week in japan? I thought to myself.

Meanwhile…

"Botchan?" The servant said.  
"Yes?" Ryoma said.

"Ojosan will be arriving in japan soon." The servant answered.

"She is coming here?! Alright prepare her room immediately!" Ryoma shouted and run out of the room.

"Otousan! Okansan! Ryouku she is coming here!" Ryoma run to the living room.

"Really? Alright prepare for her arrival immediately. Clean the room without any dirt, prepare a new bed sheet and buy a new grand piano for the arrival of Ryouku" Nanjiro immediately put down his newspaper and command the servant. 

"Yes master." The servant immediately bowed and went out of the room.

"Hey, you buy another one? She have five grand piano with every home we have already!" Ryoma said.

"I just wanted the best for my little girl! She might grew prettier and more kawaii than the last time I met her!" Nanjiro laughed.

"Is she going to attend school in japan?" Rinko echizen asked.

"Yeah! I am making sure that she will attend the same school as Ryoma." Nanjiro said.

"Alright! I will go over to seigaku tomorrow and help with the transfer." Rinko said.

"Ryoma. When your older sister went to your school I am sure that she will want to help with the tennis team. Make sure that she doesn't injure her left hand." Nanjiro said with a sudden serious tone.

"Of course. I won't let anything happen to her like the last time. I will able to protect her with my strength now." Ryoma said with a determination in his eyes.

"Yeah. Ryoma. I know…" Nanjiro patted Ryoma on his head.

Hihi! This is a new story that I have started to write on prince of tennis I hope that you will enjoy it! May not able to update again soon! But please continue waiting! Please also review and favourite this story!


End file.
